Cochinay
|game =''Red Dead Redemption'' |territory = West Elizabeth |region = Tall Trees |inhabitants = Dutch Van Der Linde Dutch's Gang |image2 = File:Rdr_cochinay.jpg }} is a location featured in Red Dead Redemption in the Tall Trees region of the West Elizabeth territory. It is located high in the northernmost mountains. It is the furthest point north that the player can reach and has the highest altitude in all of Red Dead Redemption. Background ''Red Dead Redemption'' is home to the Native American population of West Elizabeth. Dutch Van Der Linde recruits the Native Americans from reservations into his new gang and makes Cochinay his stronghold. The Natives, upset at being pushed from their lands by the U.S. government and at the rapid development of the region, embrace Van Der Linde's anarchistic views and openly participate in raids against settlements. John Marston travels here during the Edgar Ross mission "And The Truth Will Set You Free" as well as during the Harold MacDougal mission "At Home With Dutch". ''Undead Nightmare'' During Undead Nightmare, this is one of 23 locations that must be cleared of the Undead and then protected from re-infestation thereafter. Once the town is safe, the player will obtain the Bolt Action Rifle. Multiplayer *With the addition of the Myths and Mavericks DLC, Cochinay is available as a Multiplayer location for Gold Rush, Shootout, Gang Shootout, and Stronghold modes. Layout Cochinay is accessible by following the main trail in Tall Trees north from Manzanita Post. The trail will lead north before turning east at the cliffs, then looping south to a river and north again. At the top of the switchback up the mountainside, the player arrives at Cochinay's front gate. Cochinay itself is divided into three areas. The first area is directly beyond the front gate; it is a narrow area between two cliffs, with some trees on the right side and several boulders scattered around the central clearing. Past this area is a second gate, which leads to a camp consisting of several tents and a pen with pigs, goats, and several chickens roaming around by the camp. The third and final gate, which is flanked by defensive elevated platforms and towers. The third area of Cochinay is similar to the interior of a fortress, with some tents on the ground and tall log buildings against the walls. The building across from the gate is topped by a maxim machine gun. Inside one of the buildings, there is an entrance to a tunnel that runs through the mountain and opens onto a sheer face of the cliff. This opening provides a vantage point from which the player can see for miles, all the way to Flat Iron Lake. Falling off the cliff in Multiplayer may sometimes spawn the player on top of another cliff overlooking the second campground, which proves very useful for sniping. Also you may spawn below the cliff on the ground. At this spawn point is an old mining track and up one end is a boarded up mining cave and at the other an old mining facility which has not much around it. There is also a cave leading underneath Nekoti Rock filled with TNT but it does end with a dead end. This area can be accessed by using the "Get on Top of Nekoti Rock" exploit, and carefully moving down the cliffs. Trivia *After completing the Edgar Ross mission "And The Truth Will Set You Free", the player can return here at any time. Although there are chickens, goats, and pigs kept in the camp, there are no people in the area. Also the browning gun has no metal cover to protect the person using it from gunshots, it is unknown why. *There are several chests hidden throughout the hideout. A few can be found in the tents at the staging grounds, a large, steel chest containing a normal amount of cash is in the first tent at the showdown arena, and one is hidden in Dutch's personal quarters inside the mine behind a shawl draped between a rock doorway. *It is easy to become a public enemy and get the achievement Most Wanted here by killing livestock, this will make the Mexican Army appear. If done a couple of times, becoming a public enemy without an amount of money even being displayed could be possible. *There is also a hitching post where a horse will occasionally spawn. *In Undead Nightmare, there is only one survivor, who appears to be outlaw Melvin Spinney, and he is using a Repeater Carbine in the sniper tower. *In Undead Nightmare, it is possible for Undead to spawn inside the tunnels. *In Undead Nightmare, if you go to the bottom of the cliff where Dutch fell from, you will find a rectangular shaped bump in the ground which is surrounded by small rocks. This is very likely where Dutch is buried after the events of "And The Truth Will Set You Free". *Even when Cochinay is saved, Undead may still spawn in the tunnels and in Dutch's personal room. Dispatching them will cause Melvin Spinney to respawn at a high rate thus creating situations in which the player can encounter up to five or seven Melvin Spinneys *The Red Dead Redemption (GOTY edition) game guide and John Marston describes Cochinay as a "savage utopia". *Cochinay is not pinpointed on the Poster Map the player gets with the Game, this lead to many people believing it was a secret location after the release date. Gallery cochinay.jpg|The gate of Cochinay File:Rdr_cochinay_2.jpg|The heart of Cochinay and the mine entrance. File:Cochinay1.jpg Achievements/Trophies ''Red Dead Redemption'' The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- ''Undead Nightmare'' Keeping this location free of Undead infestation during the Undead Nightmare contributes toward the following Achievements/Trophies: ---- Related Content es:Cochinay Category:Redemption Locations Category:West Elizabeth Category:Tall Trees